


Weiss's Descent

by Naulie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naulie/pseuds/Naulie
Summary: A month after the fall of Beacon, Team RWBY had reunited to help clear out the grimm still infesting the school. Unfortunately, their first day back together doesn't go quite as smoothly as they had hoped. -Leads into Freezerburn smut in chapter 3!- -Contains Futa-





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place roughly a month after the events of the volume 3 Fall of Beacon, but with a few differences.  
> \- As Blake was attempting to run away, Weiss was able to intervene and convince her to stay and be there for her friends, and most importantly, for Yang through her recovery.  
> \- Weiss rebelled against her father much sooner and refused to return back to Atlas with him, though she’s still the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.  
> \- Cinder’s voice recovered enough in a month to where she can actually somewhat use it (also, she’s a huge perv).  
> (May contain some disturbing scenes in later chapters... also futa!)  
> That’s it, enjoy!

They were exhausted.

Hands on her knees and hunched over, Weiss was struggling to keep up. “How is she... still going?” she breathed out in gasps.

“Yang...” Ruby whined with a weak exhale. “Don’t you think we should’ve started heading back to the rendezvous point by now? It’s getting dark and our auras can’t take much more!”

“Just a couple more, Rubes!” The blonde hollered back over her shoulder just before her brand new prosthesis would crash into another Ursa, crumpling it into dust. “I’ve got a bone to pick...” she muttered with a smirk.

“That girl... I swear!” Weiss finished.

“You might as well give it up, Weiss.” A hand on her shoulder from behind prompted a glance. Blake was looking down at her, a warm smile on her face. “She’s got too much pent-up aggression from the last month to get it all out in one day... I’m just happy we’re Team RWBY again.”

Weiss may have been irritated, but she couldn’t agree more. For the first time since the fall of Beacon a month ago, the team was back together.

After the attack that had taken so much from them, they were split apart from each other. Ruby and Weiss, along with the remaining members of Team JNPR, stuck around to help clear out the grimm that still inhabited Beacon, while Blake stayed with Yang at the Xiao Long residence in an effort to help facilitate her recovery. Ruby had lent Blake her room for the time being.

Though the wounds and the loss from that day still weighed heavily on their hearts, finally being one cohesive unit again filled Weiss with gratification.

Except for right now...

“Damn it, Yang, let’s go already!” She demanded.

“Okay, relax, I’m coming!” The blonde acquiesced, brushing her filthy hands off against each other and proceeded to join her teammates as they started walking back.

Weiss turned her head to face the taller girl. “Yang, I understand your eagerness to get a shot back at these monsters that destroyed our home, I really do, but, you’re being reckless,” she lectured her. “We were supposed to meet with Jaune and the others ten minutes ago, and we’re still all the way out here in Emerald Forest.”

“Okay, whose bright idea was it to split up when there are bad guys around anyways?” Yang playfully argued. “I mean, have you ever even _seen_ a horror movie before? And why are we even all the way out here?”

“I already told you. We can’t all just stick to one spot, and while you and Blake were gone, we cleared out most of the grimm from the academy grounds...” Weiss countered. “But I suppose you weren’t listening because you’ve been so preoccupied with your revenge that you haven’t even noticed you’re putting your entire team at the risk of- ”

 “Professor Ozpin?” Ruby cut in with an uncertain tone.

Weiss and her team turned to face their team leader who’d been lagging behind. “What? No, that’s not what I was going to say at all, you dolt.” But her gaze was somewhere else off into the woods.

“Professor Ozpin!” She worriedly called out as she zoomed off in a cloud of rose petals.

Yang, being the protective sister that she was, was the first to give chase. “Ruby, wait!” The other pair was not far behind.

Having already worked herself void of any energy, the heiress had little patience for jumping over bushes and dodging low-hanging branches like this. “Ruby Rose, you stop right this instant!” As if actually adhering to her partner’s command, the red blur came to an abrupt halt and stared at the ground in front of her.

They had stopped at a small, suspiciously bare clearing of the forest. The grass looked different than the rest of the land. It was a less vibrant color, almost as if it had died recently all at the same time.

The look on their leader’s face was a little disconcerting.

“Ruby,” Blake started. “What’s wrong? Why are we stopping here?”

“I... I don’t understand...” She confessed. “He was lying here just a second ago.” The rest of the team looked at each other to wordlessly confirm whether or not anyone else had seen the former headmaster there... They had not.

Blake’s ears twitched beneath her bow. “Below us!”

The feeling of weightlessness abruptly took hold of Weiss for a brief moment as the ground beneath them suddenly seemed to fall away, just before her stream of consciousness was interrupted.

Weiss dreamt.

She dreamt she was in the forest that she had spent the entire day in fighting grimm with her friends. Except now, it was peaceful. Remembering only minor details, she and her team held an afternoon picnic accompanied by all of Team JNPR, including Pyrrha. Weiss’s staff had set up an abnormally large dining table for the picnic and served the finest of Atlesian foods. Blake would drink tea, Ruby would drink milk, and Weiss and the others would drink some wine that she had brought. It was incredibly tranquil.

This dream that felt like hours she would later come to find out took place over a matter of only seconds.

Weiss awoke. Dazed, head hurting, she struggled to focus on her surroundings as part of her vision was clouded in a thick, red liquid dripping from her brow. Blinking, she wiped it away and looked down, discerning nothing but her dangling legs floating over a mass of empty darkness. To her sides, all she could see was that she was far in between, what looked like, metal walls. Glancing upwards, she was finally able to grasp the awareness of her suspension in mid-air, and the severity of her situation.

_'A trapped door...?'_

With one hand, Blake was desperately clinging to the edge at the top of the giant hole they were all in while, with the other hand, grasping the ribbon wrapped around her wrist. Much further down into the bottomless pit, Yang was holding on to the hilt of the faunus’s weapon connected to the other end of that ribbon and apparently had also been simultaneously clutching Weiss’s collar while the heiress was unconscious, preventing her from plummeting into the darkness below...

“Yang...! Do you have them?” Blake shouted down with a shaky voice, the question echoing, bouncing from wall to wall endlessly down the crater.

“I have Weiss!” She answered loudly. “I think she hit her head; she’s not answering me... Ruby- ...Ruby fell...” Her breath caught in her throat.

A thick silence filled the air. The thought of her team leader plunging into the abyss filled Weiss with terror. If she lived, she would wake up in the pitch-black all alone, looking for her team. This fear gripped her tightly.

Labored grunts emanated from the girl at the top. “...Yang, I- ..I can’t pull you up!” She feebly yelled out.

But Yang didn’t answer, possibly realizing and coming to terms with the sole option being presented to her.

Weiss hung there helplessly, her weapon missing, unable to use her semblance with a depleted aura. She had no answers.

Blake would try again, but the act was far too strenuous after an interminable day of relentless combat against the grimm. They didn’t budge at all. “I-I-...I can’t! ...What can we do!?” She was panicking now.

Yang’s response was surprisingly calm. “It’s okay... Just find help.”

The faunus looked down with wide eyes, not willing to accept the implication. “What!? ...No, I can’t- ...I _won’t_ let anything else happen to you... Not again!” Drips of tears fell down onto her teammate’s face.

“It’s okay, Blake... This is my fault, and I’m sure as hell not taking you down with me... And I’ve gotta go get Ruby anyways, so... be safe.”

“YANG, NO!”

But she had already let go.

Weiss wouldn’t be able to recall how long they were falling for.


	2. Apprehension

The taste of cloth in her mouth was the first sense to be stimulated. Not being the most pleasant of textures to the tongue, she intuitively tried to jerk away from the gag tied around her face. The cold ground along the left side of her body was the second sense.

Weiss opened her eyes to see a small stretch of stone flooring meeting a cobblestone wall. Gathering what little strength was left, she moved her right elbow to try to gain some leverage so as to lift herself off the ground, but found only resistance from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she would perceive hands that were tied at the wrists, then her feet tied at the ankles and her heels were gone. Apprehension set in at the sight of the restraints. Despite this, Weiss was able to manage propping herself to sit upright.

Directly to the right was an unconscious, curled up Yang lying on the ground facing her, identically tied up and without her Ember Celica. She took a moment to scan the rest of the square room. They were in the center of a small windowless chamber, no bigger than their former living quarters in the school; blazing torches lit the space from their designated holders on the walls. A rectangular, metal table up against one side of the room, a chair taking up residence in the corner next to a large, heavy looking, metal door which instilled a troubling uneasiness into her, expecting someone to come back for them eventually. This seemed like a place she would only ever find in one of Ruby’s stupid video games.

“Ruby...” She heard herself mutter through the cloth around her mouth. This was twice now that she had awoken in a foreign environment with no trace of her team leader.

Weiss turned back to Yang and scooted closer. Moving herself up onto her knees, she tried nudging her friend’s shoulder with the top of her head, emitting stifled pleads for the girl to wake up. Yang did not respond. She would earnestly try again but to no avail.

Weiss repositioned herself. Sitting on her rear, she was able to easily maneuver the bound hands from behind her to the front, wiggling herself over them.

With success and much better control now, she removed both their gags and leaned in. “Yang, wake up!”

A few impatient slaps to the face had the girl slowly coming out of it. Without opening her eyes, she rolled over and groaned sleepily. “Mmm, just five more minutes, okay, Weiss?”

“Yang Xiao Long, your sister is in danger! You need to get up NOW,” she demanded.

Her eyes shot open. “Ruby!?” She asked, failing to lift her upper body from the floor. “Where is she? ...Where are _we?”_ Yang’s face changed from worry to confusion, then back to concern as she absorbed her surroundings, likely remembering the events leading up to this.

Weiss helped her up sit up. “I don’t know... but, we need to figure out how to get out of here and find her so we don’t have to rely on Blake coming back to save us.”

Yang turned to the heiress, lilac eyes almost transitioning to red. “She _IS_ coming back,” she declared with conviction. The blonde was certainly remembering how her partner almost abandoned the team after the fall of Beacon, only to be convinced otherwise by Weiss.

“And I’m not saying she isn’t, Yang,” Weiss explained, choosing her words cautiously as to not upset her further. “But I’d rather not wait to find out _why_ we were brought here. Whoever did this to us could come walking through that door any moment.”

As if summoned, the towering door swung open, sending a booming echo down the corridors beyond it as it slammed into the wall. The two captives turned their heads and a terrible chill ran down Weiss’s spine.

A mass of red and black flew into the room over their heads and slid into the corner, thrown to the back like it was nothing. They could only stare at the heap that they realized was their leader, Ruby Rose, scarcely moving.

It was like a stab to Weiss’s stomach. She could feel an immense anger, unlike anything she’d ever experienced, building up inside at the sight of their possibly comatose friend. Although, any indignation she felt was immediately subsided by the glowing rage of the blonde beside her.

 “YOU- ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” Yang screamed at Ruby’s abusers entering the room as she unsteadily rose to her feet.

Ignoring her cries, Mercury snickered. “Don’t you just love this old-timey dungeon? It’s kind of cozy when you get past all the cobwebs and... torture prison-esque vibes.”

“This place is not _cozy_ at all...” Emerald joined in, appearing as though she did not want to be here. “And I can’t believe that trap almost worked on all of you,” she added, turning her focus to their captives.

“I guess we shouldn’t be surprised that the cat landed on her feet,” Mercury jeered. “Cinder would like to spend some time with all of you.”

Closing the door behind them, a dark haired woman stood silently with an impish smirk on her face.

‘ _This must be her,’_ Weiss thought. _‘This must be the woman that killed Pyrrha...’_ She was tall and intimidating, just like Ruby had described before. But... there was something off about her... Something Ruby never mentioned. Cinder was apparently trying to hide immense burn scars behind a mask covering half of her face. Why did her leader never mention this? Weiss figured that would be one of the first things she would bring up. Did something happen to her in the past month since Ruby last saw her?

Yang wasted little time attempting to activate the weapon in her artificial arm, but was filled with disappointed bewilderment when it opened and no weapon was produced. “Yeah- don’t even try it, Blondie,” Mercury scoffed, tossing up and catching the inner mechanism from Yang’s weapon in his hand.

Cinder stepped forward before Yang and they stared each other down. She opened her mouth but seemed to struggle with getting the words out. “Sit... down...” she managed.

But Yang did not budge. Instead, she chose to remain standing, possibly contemplating attacking even while disarmed and constrained, or so Weiss imagined.

She couldn’t let that happen. Through the literal heat emanating from Yang’s body, Weiss arose and grabbed hold of her arm and whispered, “Yang, we can’t fight them right now... They’ll kill us.” Though, even with this effort, the blonde still wouldn’t move. Weiss inched closer to the radiating girl with an even quieter breath, “We need to wait for an opening.”

Weiss recognized the tension in Yang’s body easing up as she gave her a brief glance. Finally, Yang would submit and slowly drop back to her knees along with Weiss, her hair and eyes returning to normal, still maintaining her glare.

“Good girl.” Mercury teased.

Weiss and Yang’s eyes followed Cinder as she made her way to the crumpled, dark haired girl lying in the corner and spoke to her with that imperceptible, distant whisper.

 _‘If only Blake was here, she’d be able to hear what she was saying.’_ Weiss thought.

The scarred woman finished up whatever she was saying to Ruby and promptly dragged her over to her team by the hair, placing her at Weiss’s side. Lying down, the girls now had a full, heart-wrenching view of her.

She was beaten, battered, black-eyed, and bloodied. Copious amounts cuts and bruises covered her face and arms, though she was astonishingly still conscious. The outrage began once more boiling up inside Weiss, and Yang’s hair shined brilliantly again.

Apparently, Ruby could see how upset her team was and did what was probably the only thing she could do; she gave a faint thumbs-up, indicating she was ‘okay.’ She could see her effort working as they calmed down slightly and her lips curled into a dim smile.

“Ruby Rose...” Cinder whispered, seizing their collective focus. She moved to stand before Weiss, staring down at her. “The way you... look at this one... The _Schnee_...” Cinder reached down to touch her face, caressing the cheek down to her chin. An immense heat extended from her hand. “You are... more than fond of her,” she stated quietly.

The implications of that statement may have been far-reaching to anyone under normal circumstances, but in her current situation, Weiss was only pissed off. Pulling away from Cinder, she heard herself yell out, “You should know, if Blake doesn’t get here with help first, then my sister, who is a specialist in the Atlesian Military’s Special Operatives unit, will come looking for me, along with her friends, and you’re going to wish you were never- ”

A stinging sensation, a ringing in her ears, a loud backhand across the side of her face...

“Weiss!” Ruby called out.

The tall woman turned her bitter gaze to their leader. “Ruby Rose...” she breathed in a stressed whisper again. “For what you’ve... done to me... I... am going... to break you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be a lot longer and very explicit. Stay tuned!


	3. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you're here for, you filthy animal...

 

 

 

 

 

Mercury reached for the door handle and stepped out, returning a few seconds later dragging a masked man into the room by his shackled wrists, and kicked his knees out from under him, forcing him to his knees. It wasn’t really a mask so much as it was a simple straw bag tied around his neck with a happy face drawn on. He was wearing normal civilian clothing and appeared to have already been roughed up as well.

Removing the bag revealed a face unfamiliar to Weiss. Middle-aged, black hair, and a goatee, there was nothing remarkable about this man. Trembling, his green eyes squinting and adjusting to the light, he looked up at Mercury. “What do you- ...what now?” His voice shook with fear.

Mercury merely raised a finger and pointed it at Yang. “Her.”

The blonde flinched. The man took one incredulous look at her. “...But she’s- she’s just a young girl!” He insisted, shaking his head. “I can’t do that... Please don’t make me!”

Weiss watched as Cinder turned to face him; raising her palm to the man’s face, she summoned a swirling spike of fire and held it just before his eye. His gaze shifted back and forth between Yang and the flaming skewer threatening to impale him, and Weiss could see the man breaking under the pressure.

“Alright! ...alright...” he surrendered and the twirling spear of flames dissipated.

An uneasy silence filled the air as the man meditated for a moment and hesitantly directed his stare to Yang as the white in his eyes changed to a light pink hue. “Please... forgive me.”

Cinder grinned and casually took a seat in the lone chair of the room.

Yang dropped her forehead to the floor in a thud, writhing in agonizing... pain? Weiss wasn’t sure. She could only watch in harrowing terror, her gaze searching Yang, trying to distinguish any clue at all as to what was happening to her leader’s sister as feverish groans escaped her.

Distressed and concerned for her friend, Weiss leaned in close. “Yang, what’s happening to you!?” Despite her torment, the blonde was able to slowly lift her shaky gaze to meet the heiress’s, though the indistinct look she received only left her with more questions and… were Yang's eyes turning pink as well?

Studying Weiss’s body up and down, Yang’s reddening face appeared to be full of confusion and fear. Being cautious, Weiss gently rested a hand on the girl’s upper arm. “Yang...?”

But, she reacted violently. “No, don’t touch me!” She yelled, the both of them recoiling sharply.

Cinder angrily rose from her chair. “Why isn’t... it working!?”

“I... I- I’m trying, but she’s somehow resisting it!”

“Try. Harder.” An even bigger pillar of fire was now at his neck and sweat dripped from his brow as the pressure compounded, the flames growing closer.

Yang’s ever increasing cries and labored breathing filled the room. “No... please stop...!” she begged, crawling across the floor to the corner away from the unnamed man.

“What are you doing to her?” Ruby shouted at him, but was given no answer. “What are you doing to my sister!?”

Emerald stepped forward and cleared her throat. “His semblance- he can take a feeling in the mind and body and do anything to it temporarily,” she explained. “Modify it, dispose of it, amplify it... something such as lust and desire. Through a little bit of ‘testing’ we’ve noticed that when these qualities are amplified to unbearably overwhelming limits in a person, they lose control of themselves. And when that happens, they will tend to go after the individual they are most attracted to in the immediate area...” Emerald trailed off, her eyes scrutinizing Weiss before turning back to Ruby. “So since it’s pretty obvious she swings for both teams, and with you being her sister, coupled with the fact that she probably hates us right now, that leaves only the one option...”

Ruby gasped, her gaze peering over to her partner. “Weiss...?”

The white haired girl’s blood ran cold and a paralyzing fear plagued her mind. “No, no, no- it can’t be me! Why would it be ME!?” She rationalized.

Cinder approached Yang and released her binds before kneeling down next to Ruby, delicately stroking her hair. “...Enjoy... the show.” She returned to her seat.

Yang’s groans were as loud as ever; she seemed to be completely losing her mind. Sweating, quivering, breaths heaving... Weiss could tell that the girl was actively trying to avoid looking at her, until it was no longer possible.

The blonde turned to face her, and she met the girl’s deep, pink eyes. The look she gave her was absolutely ravenous. Weiss instinctively squirmed backwards in the opposite direction, though unable to look away.

One clear slap of the heavy hand coming down to the floor rang through the room as an exhausted Yang began her unsteady crawl towards Weiss. Her face dripped with sweat and a desperate, animalistic yearning she had never seen on a person before. The second and third smack of those hands echoed and the white haired girl’s back connected with the wall behind her, ending her retreat. The fourth and fifth clap resonated through Weiss’s ears and she knew she had to do something.

The sixth and seventh slaps were overpowered by the sounds of glyphs being summoned. Collecting every ounce of aura and energy she had leftover from the day, Weiss put all her last resources into these solid glyphs she placed all around Yang, locking her in a small, improvised box.

Yang palmed the floating markings in front of her, trying to push, but they didn’t budge. She let out an angry groan as her eyes quickly turned a shade of dark red, hair shined bright gold, and threw a punch at the glyph in front of her, crashing through it and falling to the ground. She quickly rose and continued stalking her prey again.

That was it... That was all Weiss had left... That was the last thing separating her between salvation and having a psychotic Yang’s lust unleashed upon her, whatever that would entail, and it only lasted a few paltry seconds. Backed against a wall, she naturally pulled her legs in, knees upward as a defense. Weiss had no further options.

The intimidatingly larger girl was hovering in front of her on all fours before her mind could register it, exhaling hot breaths onto her face. “Yang... no... It’s me, Weiss, remember?” She whimpered. Yang wordlessly drew closer, settling herself in between Weiss’s legs and petting the outside of her thigh tenderly. “You have to fight it...” Weiss pleaded in a squeak as she slinked down further, nervousness gripping her. They were both trembling.

Time seemed to be suspended indefinitely as the blonde stared at her with those glossed, lilac eyes only inches away. “I- ...I can’t...” Yang murmured before ardently crashing their hot and cold lips together like she’d been waiting years for this. Weiss’s eyes shot wide open.

“No, Yang! Don’t do this!” Weiss heard Ruby cried out.

Any further hope of Yang’s self-control seemed to be lost in the kiss. The heiress was so taken aback that she hardly noticed the blonde already pulling away.

Grabbing Weiss around the waist with an arm and gripping her thigh with the other, she effortlessly lifted her up against the wall. After swinging a leg around her waist, she placed Weiss’s shackled hands around her own neck and reconnected their lips, eliciting a soft whine.

‘This is impossible...' Weiss tried with all her strength to move away, but, with no free hands and little space to retreat to, it was no use. Yang’s left hand had reached up to grab white hair, taking hold to keep her in place, suffocating her with hot, dominating lips. Weiss was astonished by how overwhelmingly her friend clung to her.

Her desperate eyes traversed the room for any sort of help as Yang’s tongue wildly explored the inside of her mouth. They landed upon Emerald and Mercury who were standing in front of the door on either side of the unnamed man. Their gaze were surprisingly not on Yang and Weiss; Instead, they were looking away, or at the floor, apparently a little uncomfortable with what was taking place. She could also see Mercury’s hands in his pockets, attempting to conceal an otherwise profound bulge.

Her gaze then met with Cinder’s. She was sitting in a chair wearing a menacing smile. Lazing back with a thumb under her chin and finger on her cheekbone, she was obviously enjoying her work.

Weiss’s attention snapped back to the blonde embracing her. Her tongue was still at work, slithering around and eager to thoroughly investigate every nook and cranny inside her mouth. This was already too much for Weiss, her heart pounding in her ears. She noticed the ample passion her friend was showing. Not that the girl wasn’t fervent in general; Yang was passionate about practically everything she did. But Weiss hadn’t ever bothered to think about this possible side of her, why would she have? Aggressive, yet somehow still tender with every flick of her tongue.

Yang suddenly separated from the kiss and Weiss reflexively gasped deeply for air, breathing heavily, leaving a tendril of saliva behind. Her mind had been so wrapped up, she had failed to even recognize her lack of oxygen. Weiss was able to collect herself enough to realize Yang was now planting her lips at the side of her neck, whatever skin she could find.

“Yang, no! Don’t go to her ears, that’s her weak spot!” Ruby shouted.

“Ruby, you fucking dolt!” Weiss breathlessly shot at her leader. “How do you even know that!?”

Yang, apparently spurred on by Ruby’s accidental advice, advanced her lips upwards to lightly lick at her left earlobe, evoking a shaky groan. Weiss could feel the heated breaths into her ear as the blonde moved to nibble and play with the top of it before returning back down to kiss and bite at her collarbone. The heiress exhaled a hot breath.

With Yang’s new position, Weiss’s blue eyes were able to fall upon her partner lying on the floor staring back up at her. The look on that poor girl’s battered face broke her heart. It was a look of pain, desperation, and guilt. She could see the red and black haired girl’s lips move, “Weiss...”

Her thoughts wandered to her partner’s potential feelings as Yang’s prosthesis began delicately venturing up and down her back. ‘What did Cinder mean about what she said to Ruby before?’ She pondered. ‘The way you look at this one... You are more than fond of her...’

There’s no way that meant what she thought... Could it? No- No, that wasn’t possible. Her partner loved her, of course, but surely not in that way. ‘More than fond...? Well, I could say I feel the same way about her and it wouldn’t imply anything more than a strong friendship,’ she rationalized. ‘...Right...?’ Either way, she knew this was an agonizing sight for her team leader.

The heiress couldn’t keep looking anymore. She shut her eyes.

Weiss noticed that, at some point while perusing through her own thoughts, a feeling of a pleasant heat had started to spread from the pit of her stomach throughout her chest. With her eyes still closed her other senses were massively heightened. She felt Yang’s breasts pressing against her own, discerning the tremendous difference between the pairs. She could feel the hand behind her, caressing her back with a surprising gentleness, drop down to her ass and squeeze.

A sudden jolt shot through her body and a quick, fortuitous moan escaping her. Weiss’s face was becoming incredibly flushed with red and found difficulty in keeping her focus intact. ‘No, no, NO! This is not happening to me right now, and I am CERTAINLY not getting turned on by my best friend’s older sister!’ She affirmed to herself, ashamedly shaking her head.

Cinder snapped her fingers again, catching Weiss’s attention.

Yang abruptly made a deep, pained groan and dropped her head hard into Weiss’s shoulder, making her wince. Blue eyes went back to her and she could feel the blonde’s body acutely tense up, sucking in air through her teeth.

“You will likely find it interesting that, with extensive testing of our friend’s semblance,” Emerald explained, letting her hand settle on the man’s shoulder, his eyes becoming an even brighter pink. “We discovered a little ‘bonus’ that he’d been trying to hide from us.”

“Yang? What’s happening to- ” interrupted by gravity, Weiss fell on her tailbone when her partner’s sister stumbled backwards onto the floor, dropping her.

Yang had fallen into a near-fetal position, quivering from either the physical or mental distress of whatever new feeling was now afflicting her. She was clutching her abdomen tightly as she tried to stand herself up again. As she did this, Weiss’s brow furrowed upon seeing something moving... a bulge inside Yang’s incredibly tight pants getting bigger. The taller girl had unsteadily gotten to her feet, still weak, and stared down at Weiss only a few feet away with the horrifying image on clear display underneath her clothes.

The outline of the object’s shape finally made it exceedingly clear to Weiss as to what was hiding in there. She had looked up pictures of them on her scroll in the past, merely for educational purposes of course.

“...What the hell...?” she breathed in a whisper, staring at the slowly growing member inside Yang’s pants.

“Weiss...” Yang’s feverish voice drew her attention upwards. “...I need you... “ Her face was laden with lust and yearning and she wasted little time undoing her belt to pull out exactly what Weiss had was fearing; protruding out from her pants, Yang held in her hand an already fully erect, penis.

The heiress found herself blatantly gawking. She couldn’t tell how big it was, having never seen one in person before, but it certainly seemed pretty sizable. Of course, not as enormous as those ridiculously exaggerated cartoons and drawings she had looked up before, but definitely still big.

“Oh, what the FUCK!?” Hands still fettered, Weiss turned and once again began frantically dragging herself across the floor to a corner of the room with Yang in a sluggish pursuit.

“No, Yang! Please don’t!” Ruby cried out. “Do it to me if you have to!” Though, Yang’s world seemed to be completely engrossed with the terrified, fleeing Schnee.

Weiss had reached her destination, but it would ultimately turn out to be a fruitless endeavor. She was spun around by a familiar strength gripping her ponytail. Back against the corner, the heiress was met at eye level with the head of the hardened phallus as Yang slowly stroked it.

She completely froze, not knowing what to do, not that there were a lot of options. Weiss only stared at it, waiting for something to happen, her heart absolutely pounding in her chest.

“Weiss...” Yang whispered her name like it hurt to be separated any longer. Her blue orbs glanced up. Over a hundred emotions laid themselves bare upon the blonde’s face. “...I’m sorry...”

“Wait, Yang- just- ” She quickly found her open mouth being thrust onto Yang’s large member, engulfing half of it in an instant. Weiss’s mind reeled as she gagged, unaware of the pleasured moans coming from her friend above her. She pushed against the taller girl’s thigh with her cuffed hands hoping for some sort of relief, but only received greater returned force sending the object further past her lips. Weiss hung there for an interminable amount of time before finally being freed. She dropped on all fours in a coughing fit.

Yang, with white hair still seized in her hand, forcefully lifted her head back up, but Weiss would not submit. She wildly twisted her head from side to side, keeping her mouth closed tight and pushed away again, releasing smothered whines. Yang took advantage of this by pinching her nose shut, opting to wait for the heiress to simply run out of air and have to open her mouth to breathe again.

Yang was becoming visibly agitated that it was taking so long, her lust fueling her impatience. Weiss writhed in panic and suffocation, lips turning purple as she tried to wriggle free from the grasp depriving her of oxygen. She did all she could but it wouldn’t last forever. Her mouth flung open, sharply gasping for air before Yang plunged herself back in, this time, with vigorous, repeated thrusts. Once again, Weiss instinctively shoved with all her might against the overpowering force, but it was no good.

Her mouth was so full of Yang’s taste, a surprising balance of salty and sweet, she noted. It was soft and, yet, hard at the same time. Yang’s rhythmic thrusting made it impossible to breathe from the mouth; she had to focus on inhaling through her nose. Weiss’s eyeliner slowly flowed down her face in streaks as her eyes watered.

A part of her wished they could just go back to kissing and caressing; she thought that had been at least somewhat enjoyable. Wait, was it really? Had she actually enjoyed making out with Yang, even just a little bit? That couldn’t be. But compared to this, she had to think so.

“Oh, fuck, Weiss,” Yang breathed out heavily.

Looking up, Weiss could see her friend already drowning in her own world of exuberant pleasure, half-lidded eyes almost rolling back and mouth agape. It was a sight from a point of view she never could have even imagined before tonight. This was absolutely not what Weiss thought would be in the cards for her team following their reunion with Yang and Blake.

‘Blake...’ The name passed through her mind. What if Blake had been here? Then, who would be the one unwillingly satisfying the golden haired girl’s inhuman urges right now? Surely, Yang would be more interested in her own partner. She was always flirting with her after all. If Blake were here, she would undoubtedly be in this situation instead of herself... A selfish thought, but she couldn’t help it.

Any chance she had left of diverting her focus was obliterated as Yang shoved the heiress onto herself with both hands, taking the entirety of it, and a loud, feminine moan errupted from the quivering girl standing over her, pouring a flood of thick fluids into her mouth. The heiress almost couldn’t believe how much the blonde was emptying into her. Try as she might, Weiss was not able to stop all of it from going down her throat.

As Yang relaxed, coming down from her euphoria, Weiss was finally able to pull herself away. She fell onto her hip bone and elbow, immediately hacking up what was left of the salty liquid onto the floor. What even was this that she was spitting out? Sure, at this very moment, Yang had... ‘that part’ instead of her ‘normal equipment,’ but there’s no way that she would have-

Weiss decided to think about it no more.

‘I can’t believe this is happening to me right now,’ she complained to herself. ‘My best friend’s sister is being forced onto me like this... If we make it out of this alive, this is going to make things so awkward!’

Although, she figured that if Yang had finished already, that if this was the worst of her lust, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Emerald made it sound like it’d be.

Weiss took a second to wipe the remnants of the fluid onto the sleeve of her dirtied shrug and noticed her blonde friend already climbing over top of her. A petrifying thought shot through her mind; the thought that, maybe she wasn’t done... Yang’s entire body weighed down on the heiress, effectively trapping her underneath. There was something else she could distinguish weighing down on her. In between her legs, Yang was slowly rubbing her still full erection against her sex over top her skirt.

Though Yang’s instinctive grinding suggested further lust, the look on her face proposed something else entirely. Weiss could see, even if only for a short time, that her friend was still in there, trying to resist the spell cast onto her... trying to fight back. Yang opened her mouth, straining herself unbelievably to get the words out, “I c-can’t... hold back... any- ...anymore,” she breathed. “Y-you... have to... be wet... or it will hurt...”

Weiss struggled to understand what in the world she was saying to her, but that was the only resistance Yang could collect for the moment.

Hands on Weiss’s dress ripped one side of the upper part of it away, exposing her. The coldness of the air on her petite breast was suddenly overwhelmed by Yang’s burning lips drawing it in, eliciting a sharp inhale and moan. Quickly pulling down the rest of her dress, her friend moved to the other half of her bust, leaving behind the wetness from the saliva which served to magnify the chill from the air. Her chest being as small as it was, they had been especially sensitive all her life, both to pain and excitement. Weiss felt the heat within her core returning tenfold as Yang’s tongue danced around the nipple and teased it with her teeth. The heiress could do nothing but bite her lip and watch her friend go to work. She was becoming fantastically aroused, and it seemed as though the blonde knew.

Detaching her lips from the heiress’s body, she pulled her into a tight embrace and stood up, taking Weiss with her. Yang hauled the white haired girl to the nearby, empty table and unceremoniously let her fall to it like a piece of meat.

Weiss lain there in astoundment at just how strong her partner’s sister still was, despite being exhausted, until she found herself being pulled to the edge of the surface by her ankles, her calves hanging off the side. She swiftly tried to prop herself up on an elbow but was promptly shoved down. Determined, Weiss lifted her head right back up, peeking her intense gaze down quick enough to just see Yang’s face disappear under her combat-skirt, feeling the girl squeeze herself in between her legs.

‘No!’ she thought, her face ridden with disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. It was one thing to be forced to orally please her, or to have her chest fondled, but this was far too personal, far too intimate of a space to invade.

Weiss struggled and grunted like never before, wriggling her feet around to get free of the shackles that bound them together, but the lustful girl reached under and around her legs with both arms and held down at the hip with her unbelievable strength, locking them in place over the blonde’s shoulders. Panicking, Weiss scrambled to push her skirt down to close off access, however Yang had anticipated this. With her position, she was able to easily grab the heiress’s cuffs at the link and hold them down at her stomach.

Yang was in complete, dominating control over her. She dropped her head back down to the table with heavy breaths and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of a way out. Weiss felt the warm touch of slow, creeping, yet loving kisses travelling up the inside of her right thigh; she shuddered. Yang’s lips grew closer and closer, agonizingly inching along until she was finally at her entry, gently tugging at the white panties with her teeth since her hands were occupied. The dampened underwear stuck to her before Yang pulled them aside. “See, Weiss? I knew you were into this...” she teased.

Weiss flinched at the suggestion. “Shut up,” she hissed. Hot exhales against her nether lips sent a shiver through her and one last, instinctive struggle arose from in her. She wiggled her hips, trying to scoot away, and pushed her hands against the head under her skirt with what little slack of the chain binding her wrists she had. Though Weiss did manage to retreat a little, she was swiftly chased down and pulled back into the girl’s clutches as Yang buried her face into the wet flesh.

“Oh... sh-shhhit...!” Weiss exhaled heavily. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as the blonde made love to her with her mouth. That tongue, those lips explored, roaming free to take what they wanted. The heat of her body seemed to be starting to overtake her and she couldn’t help but release a moan.

She tried to think of a way out, somewhere to flee to, anything, but Yang was so good at this, her eagerness to escape was departing. Already, Weiss was quickly losing what little strength she had left. Her head was beginning to cloud, her mind coming apart, her blood boiling, it was astonishing that she was able to recognize other moans in the room besides her own. One of them was Yang’s as she seemed to be exquisitely enjoying herself, but who did the other belong to?

Weiss gathered what mental power she had and turned her head to realize that Cinder had a hand slipped under the slit of her dress. Though she couldn’t see exactly where the hand was, the flushed skin on her face of excitement that she wore left little doubt in her mind as to what the woman was doing. Weiss changed her focus to her partner; Ruby, still lying on the floor and apparently too disturbed or upset to watch, was looking away at the wall... and, thanks to Weiss’s gaze, Cinder noticed this too.

The woman removed her hand from the dress and leaned forward, violently grabbing Ruby’s cloak to spin her around, making her face the show again. Calming herself down in a second, Cinder got up to kneel down behind her and sensually stroked her cheek, leaving behind the dampness from her fingers before sliding them into Ruby’s mouth. The hooded girl recoiled but had nowhere to go.

Ashamed, Weiss looked back up at the ceiling and cursed herself. Though, this new feeling of being watching by her team leader added to her arousal somehow. The thought of Ruby’s gaze upon her as she was being pleasured by the girl’s sister awakened some dormant lust inside of her and it wasn’t much longer before she realized her hips seemed to be grinding into Yang’s face on their own. She was so close and the blonde was doing everything Weiss needed in order to get the release she was now craving.

But Yang had other plans and pulled her head out from under the skirt, earning herself a distraught look as the heiress lifted her head up. “Ah-ah-ah...” she teased with a grin. Weiss groaned as her hips continued trying to roll forward, searching for the lips that were once pleasuring them, but Yang held them still. “I want you to beg me for it...”

“...What!?” Her eyes widened in disbelief. “That is NOT happening!” Weiss shot back in a breath more shaky than anticipated. She may have been in a ridiculously embarrassing situation, but she wouldn’t let go of her pride.

Yang waited a bit for the heiress to come down, then, knowing Weiss wouldn’t put up a fight anymore, released her grip on the girl to massage up and down her slick flesh with two fingers, stopping intermittently to play with her clit, and rested her cheek against Weiss’s damp, sticky thigh.

This torture went on for some time; teasing, bringing Weiss so far, teetering her on the edge and letting her fall back down. The white haired girl was quivering uncontrollably, her breathing erratic and her mind was beginning to cease function.

“This can end whenever you want it to.” Yang whispered as she leaned her face in to lightly kiss and suck at the already swollen bud, carrying her to that edge of release once more. Weiss panted and whimpered feverishly. She was extraordinarily sensitive to every touch now, every warm exhale, every lick.

The blonde pulled away again, and Weiss reached down to attempt finishing herself off through her dress; but her efforts were impeded by Yang’s quick grip, and her resolve crumbled, unable to cope. “No, please- please, Yang!” she desperately cried out into the air.

“...Please... what?” she heard Yang ask, pestering her.

“Please... just- ...please...” she faltered.

Yang was not convinced yet. “What is that you want, Ice Queen?”

Weiss’s breath almost caught in her throat. “Make it stop...” But the blonde merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for a more specific answer. “... ...I want you... to make me cum...” she sobbed out in an almost imperceptible whisper.

Yang’s lips curled up into a hungry, mischievous smile and dove face-first into her prize, greedily devouring and thrusting her index and middle fingers inside of Weiss. The heiress inhaled sharply, silently, and it was almost as if time had stopped as the blonde plunged in and out of her.

Weiss saw stars. Beads of sweat dripped onto the table and her head was spinning wildly. Her back arched and hands grabbed at the head under the skirt, submitting to the mind-numbing pleasure and convulsion washing over. Her stream of consciousness was interrupted again briefly, but she did not dream this time. Instead, she was in a world of bliss.

Coming out of it, she was groggy and her whole being felt weak. Shaking, the heiress lifted her head to see her body had been stripped stark naked, lying idly atop the remnants of her torn clothes on the table, and the blonde was caressing and holding one of Weiss’s legs up, enjoying herself as she sucked on one of her toes. “I love this blue nail polish, Weiss. It’s so fucking sexy,” she muttered more so to herself while lightly grinding her erection against her leg.

Just what exactly was this lust that Yang was experiencing? It seemed as though it wasn’t just an inhuman desire to get her rocks off and Weiss was just the unfortunate victim to be used, but more like that she wanted to discover and relish in every bit of the heiress’s body.

Weiss lowered her head back down to the table, too tired to move. “Yang...?” she feebly let out.

The blonde sounded enchanted with just hearing her voice. “Yes, my Ice Queen?” she asked earnestly.

“...Why me?”

Yang’s lips curled into a soft, hypnotized smile as she slowly glided her finger from Weiss’s collar bone to her navel. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before...” she started, seemingly enthralled with the naked body. “But, Weiss... you are so unbelievably beautiful- so unbelievably alluring that I can’t tear my mind away from even the thought of you... It’s probably unhealthy, but I never want you to leave my side again... I think I’m in love with you.” There was no trace of Yang left that the heiress could recognize in this person; she could see only a girl captivated with her entire being, consumed by it. “I just want you to feel good...”

Weiss’s eyes widened as her body was abruptly flipped over onto her stomach and an arm around her waist hoisted her up off the table into the blonde’s tight embrace. The taller girl kept her suspended in the air, rested over the thick member, and coiled her free arm around the snow haired girl’s neck. Weiss instinctively gripped both the arm under her chin and on her stomach with either hand as she discerned the blonde’s prodding and rubbing at her entrance.

“You’re so wet, Weiss. I’m so glad we can be together like this.” Yang whispered sweetly, leaving a gentle kiss at her ear.

“Please, Yang... If you loved me like you say you do, you’d let me go if I didn’t want this,” she implored in a final attempt to reach out to her lost friend.

“But, you do want this, Weiss. Your body is just begging me, inviting me inside. Watch,” Weiss heard Yang counter before feeling herself descending upon her, slowly infiltrating her fleshy entrance.

‘Oh god, it’s going inside me... She’s actually inside me...’ Her body shuddered and a fire burned through her blood, a seething flash sparked by the feeling of being completely filled, almost overshadowing Yang’s crude whispers.

“Fuck, it’s so tight... You feel so good already, Weiss,” the blonde moaned, settling her face into the girl’s neck from behind. “I want more of you... I want all of you...” Yang’s unleashed lust fueled her movements as she began mindlessly lifting the heiress up and bringing her down onto herself.

“Yang... it’s too much,” Weiss whimpered and searched for the floor with her feet, only intermittently being able to touch it before she’d be raised by the taller girl’s grip wrapped around her waist again. Her clit was so achingly sensitive now after having been subjected to Yang’s sexual torture game. Every brush against it sent a magnificently warm shock propelling throughout her body.

She vied for any ounce of control she could steal, but couldn’t compete against such a brute force. Failing to fight her way out of Yang’s clutches, the familiar heat in her core flared again and overtook her as she hesitantly began groaning with gratification, bleary eyes drifting shut.

“I can’t live without you,” Yang exhaled between breaths as she picked up her pace. However, with every ardent thrust, the blonde’s words fell more and more on deaf ears.

Weiss dug her nails into the muscular arms, losing herself to the pleasure overwhelming her. Her inhibitions were leaving her. It didn’t matter anymore what else was happening. It didn’t matter anymore how this situation came to be. It didn’t matter anymore that the person she was sharing in this indulgence with was Yang. Her body was on fire. So far gone she was, Weiss almost didn’t notice her tongue naturally curling around a foreign object that had evidently entered her mouth.

Cracking her gaze open and fighting through the blurry vision, Weiss realized Yang had released her grip around her neck and inserted two fingers inside the heiress’s mouth, the same fingers that had penetrated her before. Weiss moaned in ecstasy and her mouth closed around them, taking the fingers in along with her own taste. It was a sweet flavor, something she had never imagined she’d find out before. She couldn’t help but enjoy herself as she felt Yang play with and massage her tongue.

Something about abandoning all control, surrendering herself so completely to Yang, was so absolutely satisfying, and she didn’t want it to stop. Losing all sense of time, the room seemed to be getting smaller, closing in on her, until all that was left was her and this embodiment of lust ravaging her. Weiss was drifting away, relishing in a sea of arousal and losing all hope of ever returning ashore.

“Weiss... Say my name again,” Weiss heard Yang groan into her ear, apparently not remembering having just fed her fingers to her. The heiress managed a shaky mumble of something resembling the blonde’s name.

Yang removed an appendage from the girl’s lips. “Please, Weiss... I need to... hear my name again,” she whispered between pleased exhales.

Just barely pulling out from her stupor, Weiss let out an unsteady whine. “...Yang,” she offered weakly and felt the cadence increase, bringing her to the edge of her tipping point once again. Her head went blank and she could feel herself driven down onto the burning member with full force.

Yang pulled Weiss against her hot, slick body even harder as she stiffened, releasing herself into the heiress.

Toes curling, Weiss went rigid once more as the blissful waves of euphoria took over, spreading throughout her. Her entire being shivered and twitched, not even registering the fact that she was now lying down with her back to the table again with an exhausted Yang leaning over top of her. “I want to stay with you like this forever,” she barely heard through her friend’s loud breaths.

“Yang... this has to stop...” Weiss managed in a whisper as she lifted her severely heavy arms to push against the blonde's shoulders.

“Please, girls! Stop trying to fight it,” the unnamed man across the room called out. “It’s only making it worse for the both of you!”

Cinder let out a frustrated growl and moved towards him; raising a palm in the air, she swiftly brought it down across the man's face.

The blonde collapsed on Weiss all at once, dropping her head to the table over the snow haired girl’s shoulder, facing her.

Weiss turned her gaze to Yang and noticed that the pink had disappeared from her eyes completely. She watched her friend’s chest rise and fall rapidly, panting, and listening to her breaths wheezing. “Yang…?”

Her friend stared back with her tormented, weak expression. “Weiss... I’m sorry- I don’t know- what’s happening- to me... I can’t- even move.” Yang sobbed between violent heaves into her ear.

The heiress’s gaze widened. Yang had still been resisting all this time…? The guilt and sorrow was explicitly clear in the girl’s eyes, displaying the physical and mental toll this was taking on her. How would Weiss feel if, perhaps, the tables were turned and she was the one unwillingly forcing herself on a friend? She couldn't imagine the stress Yang was going through, and, for the first time that night, Weiss felt pity for someone other than herself.

“It’s… it’s okay, Yang… it's not your fault,” she offered with a calm whisper, her hand moving to brush away stands of hair stuck to Yang’s face. “It’s okay…” All in a moment, Weiss witnessed the girl pushing herself back up, her eyes changing back to that pink hue, and bringing her lips down to meet the heiress’s.

Weiss felt terrible for new reasons. Her friend was in just as much anguish, if not more than her. She knew there was very little she would be able to really do for her suffering friend, but if she could get Yang to relax, to stop worrying about how she was making the heiress feel with her involuntary actions, it might make the experience less miserable for her.

She leaned into the kiss, returning it gently, and pulled back briefly. “It’s okay, Yang.” Her hand drifted up to the blonde’s cheek. “You’re beautiful inside and out…” Icy blue eyes met with lilac-pink and Yang looked as though she was about to cry tears of happiness. She pulled her friend into a close embrace and lifted her chin, their lips catching and dancing together in felicity. They stayed like that for a time enjoying themselves, hands exploring each other’s curves.

However, the moment was unfortunately cut short. The door to the room kicked open and slammed against the wall. In the doorway stood Blake alongside team JN_R, led by the fearless Jaune Arc, “Keep your grimy hands away from my friends, you heartless- _HOLY SHIT_!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
